Attack on Levi Heichou
by carzor4
Summary: Lily Ye was always a normal girl who wished for a more interesting life. However, one day she achieves it at a price, only to find herself in the world of Attack on Titan in a 12-year old's body. In an attempt to save the lives of some characters, she must sacrifice her own safety and the original storyline. LeviOC, rated T for language and themes, semi-serious.
1. Attack on Mary Sue

Hi guys!

Um, this is my first AoT story, but my second story overall (my first is AWUWAROT, which isn't even that long or old).

I started AoT a few days ago, but I already finished most of the episodes that are out, read some of the manga, and I'm officially obsessed with Levi.

Who can blame me? This is a LeviOC story after all. This is also a world crossover story where the main character goes into the AoT world, so don't like it, don't read it! I don't know if this I'm also really sorry if the main character is kind of a Mary-Sue, I don't really know how to judge that very well...

BTW, if the first chapter seems weird and stupid and Mary-Sueish, that's cuz it is. Read the last few lines though, and you'll get it ;D.

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan, or else I would have Levi have way more screen time. :D

* * *

Lily's P.O.V.

"Wait up please princess! What would you like for tea?" I paused and turned around, to find a servant boy kneel and kiss my pale porcelain hand.

"Hello Armin. I would like some chocolate chip and orange peel scones, and some of the new lemon and ginger tea we had imported, medium brewed and sugar," I bossed the servant boy, and he immediately shot up and bowed furiously.

"Of course my lady! I will bring it to you as soon as possible!" He ran quickly down to the kitchen to tell the staff of a hundred people of my order.

I walked out of the large gate of the humongous palace that was now owned by me after my mother died after saving children from a burning building from the severe damage to her lungs from the smoke inhalation.

I strode through the lush grass and flowers outside of my castle, my long silky mint green hair that never got tangled fluttering in the wind, my bright violet eyes filling involuntarily with tears threatening to fall as I thought about my parents.

My mom, who was the queen before her death, was a beautiful woman with the infamous shiny silky mint green hair and bubblegum pink eyes (A/N: Do we have an inverse Sakura here?). She was well loved throughout the kingdom, and everyone mourned her death. She was gentle and kind, and there were many suitors who searched for her attention.

However, a mysterious man with dark hair and amethyst eyes one day showed up in rags at her doorstep, weeping about how he would not ever be able to marry her because he was poor. She took pity on the sobbing man, and they got married. However, it turned out that he was a gold-digger who was out for her money and her looks. After she found out his true goal, she tried to push him out, but he threatened to tell everyone in the kingdom that she got tired of him and moved on to another partner. As much as she hated him at that point, she couldn't let him lie to her kingdom and lose all of her subjects' trust and loyalty.

She was forced to bear his child, and I was the result. However, at one point, she got sufficient evidence he was plotting against her, and he left the kingdom, and was never was found again.

I was only 4 when that happened, but I had a very distinctive memory of when she was crying and he was hitting her with a beer bottle, completely drunk. She was shouting for him to stop, but there was this maniacal gleam in his eyes, and he continued.

Of course, there were also the Titans. Everyone had pushed the thought to the back of their minds, since the last attack was over 100 years ago. However, I allowed for there to be a branch in the military called the Survey Corps, where they would go out into the wilderness and attempt to scout out new land and gain information on the mysterious titans.

Lost in my thoughts, I had wandered down a market street and I softly cried out in shock as I bumped into a hard, warm object.

I landed on my butt, and I rubbed my back in pain with tears in my eyes as I looked up to see a man with black hair and steel gray eyes of the very thing I was thinking of.

Lance Corporal Levi.

He smoothly got off his horse, which was what I had bumped into, and offered me a hand to help me up. I blushed slightly and I took his hand hesitantly, and he pulled me up gently.

"I-I'm so sorry for bumping into your horse, Corporal," I stuttered nervously. He chuckled softly, and said, "It's fine your highness. I shouldn't have bumped into you anyway. Please, no need to be so formal. Call me Levi." This caused me to blush more, and I smiled shyly at him and nodded.

"Well, I have to get going. I'll see you around, your highness?" he asked, and I nodded again. I watched him get back up on his horse and waved slightly as his horse trotted down the street. I raised my hand slightly back in return, and I started walking in the other direction, and my face burst into flames. I held my palms against my cheeks as I daydreamed about his gentlemanly behavior. I passed a boy with brown hair and turquoise eyes and a girl walking beside him with a red scarf, black hair, and black eyes. I vaguely recognized them as Armin's friends, who visited sometimes to see how he was doing.

I walked down the street and back to my castle where it was time for tea. Armin brought the scones and tea, and I sat down at the table and started eating. After I was done, I milled around the castle for the rest of the afternoon. Before I had realized it, it was sunset. I had a bath prepared for me, and I walked into the spacious steaming room. I pulled off all my clothes, put them into a small pile in a basket, and I approached the large smooth polished wood tub. I didn't notice some water on the floor, and I slipped forward just as I was going to get in. I brought up my arms to my face, waiting for the painful contact, before I shot up in shock, gasping.

I stared around the plain slightly decorated room, from the few anime posters on the wall to the small desk with a few drawing supplies on it. I looked down to my hands clutched onto the plain tan-brown yet soft blanket of my bed. I sighed in relief as I realized all of it was a dream.

"Oh thank God, I'm not a Mary-Sue."

* * *

Thank you for reading chapter 1! Lol, Levi was way too OOC for it to be real.

Please review! It makes a certain girl very very happy, which then spurs her into making more chapters quicker!

A toute a l'heure!


	2. Attack on Normal Life

Hello peeps!

Shout out to Allonah and KaleXerxas for reviewing! Two reviews and four follows in just the first chapter, with no plot actually developing yet! I'm so happy~ :'D

They have inspired me to make another chapter, despite me being a lazy butt…

Enjoy the chappie! I'm sorry if it seems awkward! I have had no official grammar and story writing besides L.A. class at school. And, due to a random thought for the plot (that rhymes!) of this story (which I have absolutely no plans for as of yet), I have changed Lily's last name.

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan. Would be so awesome if I did though.

* * *

Lily's P.O.V.

I pushed my blanket off of my slightly cold body due to it being winter, and I swung my legs over the side of my plain bed. I watched the small flakes of snow fall slowly outside the window. I shuddered again at the memory of my dream.

"Geez," I muttered "I'm happy I'm really not like that in real life." I changed into some comfy stay-at-home clothes, since I wasn't going anywhere today after I showered. I shook my head, my slightly wet shoulder length black hair shifting over my shoulders a bit, at the thought of Levi being gentlemanly.

Let me repeat that.

Levi. Being. Gentlemanly.

Hopefully that was absurd as I thought it was, because it seemed pretty weird to me. I had no idea where my crazy mind had conjured that up from. A few days ago, I had started watching Attack on Titan, which was an anime I had stumbled across after hearing good reviews about it on the internet, and I decided to give it a try.

Totally worth it.

I fell head over heels in love with it. Not only did it have a good storyline, but the characters! It felt slightly like a crime to love something so fictional, but who can you blame? I longed to be able to live in a life where I could meet the characters, but that was a childish idea. And everything set aside, it was even weirder when it came to Lance Corporal Levi.

I somehow had developed a crush on him. My black eyes closed in exasperation at my childish behavior as a slight blush settled on my cheeks.

It really was stupid, but no one needed to know about it.

It could be my own little secret.

Besides, it was him and his stupid damn sexiness.

Okay. Ranting over.

I walked down the carpeted stairs to find my mom at the counter cooking breakfast. She turned to me with a small, warm smile. "Good morning Lily. It was taking you longer than usual to wake up, so I cooked breakfast for you." My mother was a kind soul, and she was different from so many other 'Asian parents'. She pushed me hard, but it was worth it, plus I was willing to work hard. After all, these were the things that got you into a good college and a good job.

I yawned into my hand and mumbled, "Good morning." I got out a glass of water and some waffles my mom had been cooking. As I nibbled on the waffle, I daydreamed wistfully about my dream and everything it entailed.

"Bye Mom!" I shouted back to her as I ran out of the house, carrying my backpack as I walked to school.

I pulled my arms closer to me, my breaths coming out in white puffs in the frigid air, and I shivered despite a sweatshirt. I walked down the familiar, now snow covered path that I had walked down so many times. As I approached the high school, I saw the students that came early walking inside the doors. I walked up to the front door, pulled it open, and relished the warm air washing over me.

I walked to my first class, not bothering to go to my locker, and I sat in my assigned desk, sighing. I looked out the window again, to watch the monochromic world outside, white and gray all blending together into a dull winter day. I sat in my desk, too lost in my train of thought to notice the teacher walk in the door. "Good morning Lily. My, you sure are early today," the elderly strict but kind woman said. I nodded a bit, coming out of my trance.

I never was much of a talker. I was completely natural in my house, with my mom and dad I had known my whole life, who knew exactly who i was. At school, it was different. the only Lily anybody saw was a facade. The quiet, soft-spoken, 4.0 GPA Lily who sat at the front of the classroom and payed attention. The Lily who sat at a near empty table in the corner of the lunchroom. The Lily who was average in P.E. class, who never spoke unless spoken to. All were facades, from me being too afraid to get attached, to be seen for who I was. If someone insulted you, they would be insulting the wall in front of you instead of you yourself. I guess the real me was a friendly, smiling, happy-to-gossip girl who loved to hang out with her friends and just talk. Of course, I would need friends for that, and i seemed to be lacking in that department.

I didn't notice the time passing by from my pessimistic thoughts, and I got focused again after I noticed the people filing in. The almost silent room turned into a room buzzing with chatter and laughter. I looked down at the wooden desk in front of me, praying for a not stressful or embarrassing day.

The first period flew by quickly, and the rest of the day blurred by. I sighed as I walked out of the front doors again to find it was another uneventful day. 'Just another half a year, just another half a year,' I thought to myself, thinking about college. I had finished my college applications last week, and currently everything seemed to be too relaxed, even for my workaholic sakes.

I felt the familiar buzz of my vibrating phone, and pulled it out of my backpack to see a text from my mom. 'Can you go to the grocery store to get …..? Thanks! Mom' I typed in a quick reply.

'Sure. Be home in a hour.'

I walked to the nearby grocery store, which was 5 minutes away by car from our house but 5 minutes away from the school if you walked. I slid a bit on the icy sidewalk, and I mentally grumbled, 'I love the winter, but I hate the ice.' After about 7 minutes, I reached the store. I pulled out my phone from my pocket as I checked what my mom wanted me to get. I got the food, payed with my debit card (which was more convenient than carrying around cash) and I walked out of the store.

I walked back down the street that took me to my house, and I arrived at a junction of roads in the middle of the city, and by now it was starting to get darker since it was winter. I noticed a ball roll in front of my feet. I blinked in surprise, and picked it up. I looked around, trying to find the owner, and a little boy came up to me and held out his hands. "Can I have my ball missy?" he asked sweetly, and I couldn't help but smile and gave the ball back to him. "You should stay off the road, little boy," I said kindly but strictly. "Where's your parents?"

He tilted his head to the side, but looked down guiltily and walked away with the ball in hand. I blinked a few times in confusion, but shrugged it off.

I waited as the light turned from the stop to walk. I stepped forward, but I heard a screech of rubber on ice. I whirled to look at the car that was now skidding across the ice at an alarming rate. Everyone was backing off the road, but one small figure caught my eye.

It was the boy with the ball.

I instinctively burst into a run forward to somehow save him as he was oblivious to the speeding danger. I couldn't feel anything except the throbbing of my heart. Each second felt like a hour, and I could hear the car approaching. With a final burst of speed, I shoved the boy out of the way, and I fell down onto the cold, hard ice.

The only thing I saw when I looked up, was the surprised and horrified look on the boy's face.

Then with a sick crunch, everything went black.

* * *

So, a few dark themes in this one. Don't worry, I'm not going to end the story at Lily dying.

I'm sorry. The chapters aren't as long as I want them to be (I want them to be around 2,000 or more) but they'll do for now. And also, I might add a quote at the beginning and a preview of the next chapter at the end.

Please please please _please_ review! Yo gustan las criticas?

Yo no hablo espanol. XD

Adios!


	3. Attack on Rebirth

Hello! Kudos to crazyuser and Caigdimo for reviewing on chapter 2!

I'm so so so so so sorry for the late update TT~TT I fear I'm getting lazy. Plus, I had ridiculous amounts of homework from school...

Anyway, I'm getting copic markers. They were expensive, but when I get them, I'm going to draw a picture of Levi and Lily :D Maybe I'll post a link of it on my profile page to DeviantArt when I get it done...if I'm not too embarrassed about how bad it is XD

Enjoy the chapter! And the way Lily died was the same way as Yusuke Urameshi in YuYu Hakusho. Watch/read it! Yoshihiro Togashi FTW!

Also, if there's any incorrect information in here, please be free to tell me. I don't know the world of AoT that well, and if anything is wrong, I'll change it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Levi or Attack on Titan… TT~TT

* * *

_~In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on.~ - Robert Frost_

* * *

Lily's P.O.V.

Ow, ow, ow. What thousand pound boulder fell on my body? Dang, it hurts. My poor head.

"Hey...she's breathing!" a young male voice fuzzily made it's way to my ears. "Is she waking up?" another voice, feminine this time, said clearer this time. I struggled to open my eyes, but eventually managed to crack them open a bit.

What was I doing again? And who was that shaking my shoulder?

Wait.

I...the boy.

I jumped in front of the skidding car to save the boy with the ball.

Then...where was I?

My eyes flew open in shock at the discovery, and I immediately regretted it from the burning white light on my retinas. I winced, and turned my adjusting gaze to two- no, three people leaning over my body. "Hey, are you okay?" a young boy around the age of 12 with slightly long blonde hair and blue eyes asked worriedly as my vision cleared a bit.

Wait a second.

It couldn't...but it is.

No, it must be my imagination. But it looks...just...like...

"W-who are you guys?" I stammered, and I winced at the sound of my scratchy voice. I sat up weakly.

"Huh?" Another boy with brown hair and turquoise eyes asked. "What do you mean?" A girl with shoulder length black hair with a lock in the middle of her face with onyx eyes rolled her eyes affectionately, but the brown haired boy didn't seem to know that. "She probably wants our names, idiot." "Oh…" he trailed off. "I'm Eren Jaeger, this is Mikasa Ackerman, and this is Armin Arlert." My eyes widened in shock.

I mean, who wouldn't, if they were apparently meeting fictional characters?

Well, I guess not me.

"Uh...are you okay...uh...?" Armin asked, trailing off as he didn't know my name. "Lily," I blurted. All three looked at me in surprise, and I felt my face redden in embarrassment. "Uh...my name's Lily. Lily Ye."

Oh crap. Maybe I should've told them a fake name. Nah...I might forget, and that would be bad. Besides, I would react faster to this name...

I glanced around me, and I looked into the reflection of me from a window of a house. It suddenly felt so hard to breathe.

I looked so _young_.

I appeared to be around the age of 12 or 13. However, I still looked like myself. Mid-back length black hair, black eyes... How was this possible? Then again, I'm meeting the Shiganshina trio, so I can't really be surprised anymore...

I blinked in surprise when a hand was waved in front of my face. "Uh, are you there?" Eren asked, and I sheepishly rubbed my head. "Haha...sorry. Bit lost in thought."

"That sounds like a name my mother would have..." Mikasa mused. I paled as I realized my mistake. Mikasa was half oriental, and her mother was full. I still looked Asian, and the kidnappers had said that she was the last of her clan. Armin and Mikasa looked thoughtfully at me, while Eren's brow furrowed.

I needed a backstory.

"W-well, I'm an orphan. My dad left my mom and I when I was young. We lived near the mountains in a small cabin. My mom died a few months ago, when she got really sick. I snuck in the walls when a nice man let me hide in his cart as he came in a few days ago..." I blurted. The three children looked shocked. "You're an orphan?" Armin said, and I nodded. Maybe any weird tendencies could be explained by the fact that I lived near the mountains.

I needed to learn the geography of this place.

All of a sudden, Mikasa leaned forward and gave me a small hug. "You don't have to be alone anymore. Eren and I can be your family now. Right, Eren?" Eren grinned, and I smiled and returned the hug. "Thank you," I mumbled as she let go. She nodded, and said, "All of us are orphans in some way too. Eren's mom was killed when the wall was breached a few years ago, and his father is nowhere to be seen. My father and mother were killed when men who wanted to sell me to the black market broke into my house, and if it weren't for Eren, I would be gone right now. Armin's parents are dead too." My eyes widened in half-real shock.

Sure, I knew these things already, but it seemed so much more tragic than through a computer screen.

"Where do you guys live?" I asked. "We work at a farm. We're turning 12 soon, so we're thinking of enrolling in the military soon," Armin said. I nodded thoughtfully. "Can I join the military?" I asked. They nodded in response.

"Sweet. Uh...what's the date, and where are we exactly?" I asked. Eren laughed a bit. "It's November 25th, 847. Right now, we're near the farm we're working in, which is in wall Rose." I nodded. "When are you guys applying for the military?" I asked.

"What is this, 20 questions?" Eren said, and I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry..." Armin smiled sympathetically in response, "It's fine. Eren's just like that. And the time we could start applying was actually tomorrow, and we'll be officially in the military by the 2nd." I nodded in understanding.

Why was I so interested in the military?

Well, you could think about it in two different ways if I were normal.

For one, it probably would've been smarter to not be in the military and just be a civilian. If I did that though, I probably wouldn't ever meet most of the characters (*cough* Levi *cough*) The other way was that I would want to join because, well, any AoT fangirl would want to. However, I would be in danger from the Titans, and most likely, I would be Titan chow faster than you could say 'More suicidal than the Suicidal Bastard.'

I wasn't normal though.

I was decently smart, so I could come up with a plan.

I would try hard, because I had a purpose.

I wouldn't give up, because it would cost people lives.

I wouldn't let people die.

I wouldn't let Marco die. I would not let Petra die. I would not let Oluo, Gunther, and Eld die fighting Annie.

But how?

I mean, technically I was only 17, never mind the fact that I was now, like 12.

Too bad I'm going to be more suicidal than the suicidal bastard.

Well, the Survey Corps it is.

But...who should I tell about my real memories? I mean, I could definitely trust Eren, Mikasa, and Armin...but, who else? Maybe Erwin...Erwin was smart, and trustworthy. He could change things too!

I should probably write down the things I knew too, in case I forgot. I would have to code it, but I could just write it in Chinese or something. Claim I'm writing a diary in my native language.

Just as a quote said, "If you want there to be change in the world, be the change."

* * *

I'm sorry. I'll write more in the next chapter, but I thought this would be a good stopping stop.

Review! ...Please?

Zai jian!


	4. Attack on Military

Hello! I'm soooooooooo sorry for the late update! And a short chapter nonetheless...

The horrors known as 'stuff in real life' has ganged up on me...I swear.

Kudos to Just a fan xD and OftheNight511 for reviewing Chapter 3! I would be soooo happy (and motivated XD) if I got 2 or more reviews a chapter... (hint hint *wink* *wink*)

I know I kinda abandoned AWUWAROT, but I'll go back to it once I'm in a Akatsuki mood. Right now I'm still in a Levi mood.

So I'm now going to try to incorporate the humor into this story. I'm sorry if I fail horribly.

Also, sorry for any incorrect info. I'm not a genius...unfortunately.

Disclaimer: I do not own Levi (oh the horror!)...I mean, uh, I do not own AoT/SnK!

* * *

_~You must remember, family is often born of blood, but it doesn't depend on blood. Nor is it exclusive of friendship. Family members can be your best friends, you know. And best friends, whether or not they are related to you, can be your family.~ - Trenton Lee Stewart_

* * *

Lily's P.O.V.

So…

I know I was being a _bit_ optimistic a week ago…

But this was ridiculous.

"You! What's your name?! Where're you from?!" Keith Shadis barked loudly at a quiet, quivering girl with shoulder length auburn hair and light brown eyes who stuttered back nervously, "M-my name is A-Alexis Raskop…"

"That's a stupid name! Were your parents retarded?!"

"N-no sir!"

It was December 2nd. We were officially in the 104th Trainee Squad. I glanced around at the other people standing in their rows nervously. There's Sasha, or 'potato girl', Ymir, Krista, Connie, Jean, Marco, Reiner, Bertolt, Annie, Hannah and Franz...and I was standing next to Eren, Mikasa, and Armin...

"Attention soldier!" I was snapped out of my trance as Keith Shadis (or as I like to call him, 'Sadist') shouted loudly at me in my face. I stood straighter and turned my gaze to him nervously.

If I dropped out now, that would be just plain _pitiful_.

"Y-yes sir?"

"Who are you?!"

I brought my right hand over my heart in a fist and brought my left arm behind my back in a salute. "My name is Lily Ye sir. I-I'm from...Shiganshina..."

"What kinda last name name is that?!"

"My parent's sir!"

"Is that so…" he mused, leaning back. I was afraid he was going to yell at me again, but instead asked, "Why are you here Ye?"

Why was I here? Well…

"To offer my help to humankind sir."

"Oh? That's good…" he mused, and I expected him to shout insults in my face like he did to the other trainees. Instead, he had shouted, "Next!"

I sighed in relief as the attention was drawn away from me. I glanced at Mikasa, who let a grace of a smile form on her face, and my lips turned up in a small smile back at her.

She hadn't been questioned. Neither had Annie, Eren, Ymir, and a few other people…

I tried to hold in my laughter as Connie saluted incorrectly and was picked up by his head and had his ears stretched. With a loud munch, everyone looked at poor Sasha, innocently eating a boiled potato.

I tried to keep my face straight (and probably was failing miserably).

_'Here comes the most dramatic conversation about boiled potatoes in history!'_

"What are you doing…?" Shadis said, and Sasha looked around nervously before taking another bite.

"You're the one I'm talking to! You! Who are you?!" Shadis shouted in his face as Sasha chewed nervously, swallowed, and saluted correctly, with the exception of the potato still in her hand.

"Sasha Blause, from Dauper village, Wall Rose South District!" she yelled back, with a serious face.

"Sasha Blause...what are you holding in your right hand?"

"A boiled potato! The kitchen had a fresh batch, and I couldn't resist," Sasha stated calmly.

"Did you steal it? Why? Why would you choose to eat a potato now?"

"Letting it get cold would've been a waste, so I decided I should eat it now."

"Well...I still don't understand...why would you eat that potato?"

Sasha's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Are you asking me why people eat potatoes?"

She looked down and broke the potato in half, holding a piece out to Shadis, "You can have half…" "Half…" Shadis parroted back.

Sasha smiled hesitantly.

* * *

~Le time skip~

* * *

Lily's P.O.V.

Sasha gasped for breath as she continued to run after five straight hours.

"He's still making that potato girl run…"

"Wow, five straight hours?" Eren muttered, as Armin, Eren, Connie, Marco, Carolina and I watched sympathetically as Sasha continued to jog exhaustedly.

"If I remember correctly, Dauper village is a small hunting village, deep in the mountains," Connie said.

Eren straightened as he saw a horse-drawn wagon go up a dirt road. "What's that?"

"The dropouts. They requested a transfer, to the frontier."

"What? But it's only the first day."

"It was only a matter of time. If you aren't strong enough, you have to leave."

I gulped at that statement, and looked down. Sure, I had knowledge, but would I be able to handle the responsibility of being a soldier?

Would I even be able to handle the stuff that enabled me to become a soldier in the first place? Like, the simple stuff like balancing using my belt?

How would I guarantee the safety and lives of my comrades if I couldn't even get into the military?

I looked downcast at my arms crossed in front of me on the wooden railing with a slight frown on my face. Armin noticed my downcast looks and smiled sympathetically but encouragingly at the same time. I grinned sheepishly back and rubbed the back of my head.

Well, I'd be damned if I didn't even try.

* * *

Short chapter DX

I think I'll try to make the next chapter longer and less filler-ish and useless...

Plot is starting to thicken!

Bye bye!


	5. Attack on Fangirls - Christmas Special

Hello!

It's a fast update (very fast, I'm sorry, but you won't ever see this fast of an update again DX), but it's only going to be a short one-shot.

In the spirit of the holidays, Levi's birthday included, I'm going to include him in this one. And you, my lovely (sadly non-existent TT~TT) fans will get a chapter!

Now, this takes setting about a few days ago, where Lily is still living with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin on the farm.

This story (also sadly) isn't at the point where I can make Lily and Levi interact, but I'm going to do this instead :D

I'm trying to make this chapter funny, and I probably failed horribly! I made it in approx. an hour, and I was being slow...

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan, a very awesome person named Hajime Isayama does. I only own Lily and my non-canon plot...

Warning: Badly written one-shot drabble thingy and potty language in said one-shot...drabble...thingy. Also, no offense is intended in this chapter, or in any of this piece of work. It is meant purely for fun, and if I offended any of you, I apologize completely TT~TT

* * *

_~I was in the biggest breakdown of my life when I stopped crying long enough to let the words of my epiphany really sink in. That whore, karma, had finally made her way around, and had just bitch-slapped me right across the face. The realization only made me cry harder.~ - Jennifer Salaiz_

* * *

Lily's P.O.V.

"Lily! Rise and shine! Wake up!" Eren yelled in my ear, and I shot up out of my bed with a shout. Immediately I winced.

I really hope the military has better beds than this, 'cause if they don't, I'm going to sue them.

Maybe.

But anyway, back to the situation I totally tuned out just now.

"What is it Eren?" I whined, and attempted to sit back down, but Eren decided to be a butt and quickly pulled the patiently waiting well loved pillow out from under my head, causing me to hit my already throbbing head on the hard thin mattress.

That jerk.

I glowered at him, but pulled the thin sheets over my head as I attempted to snuggle back into the comforting warmth of sleep.

"Hey! Lily! Get up!" Eren whined. "Shut up. I will eventually rise, but I will not shine," I whined back sleepily.

"It's Christmas!"

...

Wait.

It's...

Christmas...?

I shot up out of bed for the second time that morning grinning and squealing like a maniac fangirl.

I can proudly say I am indeed that.

Eren stared at me, his eyebrow twitching. I blinked innocently. "What?"

"Nothing," he facepalmed.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I just showed you all of my awesome power to be a fangirl with the possible ability to freak out various 12-year-olds, and the best thing you can say is 'Nothing?'? What is wrong with you child?" He stared at me, probably wondering what was wrong with me.

I stared back.

What wasn't wrong with me would be a shorter list.

"So what did you wake me up for?" I scrunched up my eyes as I attempted to rub the sleep out of them.

"Well, today we have the day off. The people running the farm thought we needed a day off to rest, and I thought you'd appreciate spending your day up and about," Eren snorted.

"Personally, I think they just wanted a day off too." I mused thoughtfully.

I hopped out of bed, and picked up some clothes, before sending a narrowed eye glare at Eren, who sweat-dropped at my look.

From the last few days, the Shiganshina trio have learned that I am a very peculiar child.

He was shooed out of the room, and I shut the door and started squealing inwardly. If I were doing it out loud, I think anyone within a 50 meter radius would have fled the vicinity within a few seconds.

I'm just that awesome.

And let's leave it as 'awesome', 'cause my ego needs some serious boosting here.

Today was Levi's birthday!

And it was Christmas, but I don't really care about that too much.

I repeat; today was Levi's birthday!

That's just so much more awesome than Christmas, don't you agree? It's like...Christmas is the ice cream, where Levi's birthday was the cherry on top!

The cherry 10 times bigger than the actual ice cream...

And also, there's the fact that a Survey Corps expedition is coming back today, which meant I would be able to see *cough* stalk *cough* Levi today!

I quickly put on my long-sleeved shirt and pants I borrowed from Mikasa, who I had promised to pay back someday for offering to lend me her clothes for a week after we were in the military and I didn't need to borrow from her anymore.

The girl was such a sweetheart in disguise. I would kill Eren if he made her cry in the future.

And then resurrect him back from the dead just so Mikasa could have him back.

I flew out of the door and ran down the stairs. _'Shit,'_ I thought as I glanced at the clock, which read 10:21.

I had no time to waste for my Levi stalking!

"Hey Lily - whoa!" Armin said as I flew past him in my eagerness. I grinned at him as I plucked out a slice of bread out of the pantry and quickly ate it in a few efficient bites. "Hrmph rhmpfm! **(1)**" I held up my hand merrily as my cheerful greeting came out muffled and probably undecipherable due to the bread in my mouth.

"I have no idea what you just said, but good morning..." he trailed off looking confused as I took a swig of water and took off again after waving my hand in goodbye at him, the same frantic speed as when I encountered him.

He blinked in surprise. "O...kay?"

"Hey Mikasa!" I smiled as I slowed down to see the black haired girl turn around and glance at me. "Let's go see the Survey Corps return!" I said excitedly. She raised a mildly amused eyebrow at me. "You're just as obsessed as Eren when it comes to the Survey Corps," she shook her head in mock disappointment. "Do you have someone you admire there?" she teased playfully, while managing to keep a relatively straight face.

I glowered playfully at her as I felt my face heat up. "Mikasa..." I whined, trying to keep the embarrassed blush off of my face. She smirked at my reaction. "I'll take that as a yes."

I take back the sweetheart comment (not!). She's actually a devil in disguise.

I pouted at her, and I dragged her over to the street I knew the Survey Corps would be coming through when they got back, due to my vast extent of knowledge (so graciously learned from Eren, a fellow Survey Corps fanatic, although in a different sense).

I squirmed my way through the crowd to the edge of the street, muttering a few 'sorry's and a few 'excuse me's as I pushed my way to the front. A loud chatter came over the people gathered to see the group return, and I peered down the street to see the soldiers go through the street on horseback, the horses' hooves crunching through the slight layer of snow.

And - .

Oh my god.

And I mean that literally.

I saw, in all of his glory, Levi who was calmly staring boredly at the various people on the street as his horse lazily walked along the flow of soldiers.

I continued to stare in awe at the young man, and his gaze caught mine.

Now sometimes, I can be quite bold, in such stuff like pranking, or teasing others, or telling an inappropriate joke to my friends.

In other times, I can be quite shy and bashful. Such as confronting or being noticed by my idol/crush.

I felt my face flush tomato red as his steel gray eyes bore into my black ones, before his mouth curled into a slight playful smirk as his eyes turned from cold and aloof to mischievous.

I felt my face turn even more red (if that was even possible) as I felt myself swoon in his presence as he turned his gaze back onto the street, the flakes of snow lazily drifting down around him.

"Well, I guess that explains the answer to my question about you admiring someone in the Survey Corps," Mikasa mused loudly, loud enough for everyone nearby to hear, causing me to snap out of my fangirlly daze to snap back, "Way to go and make it completely obvious Mikasa!" Everyone around us turned very quiet, and I felt my heart sink as I realized how embarrassing the situation was.

Before I knew what was happening, I let my hand come up and whip around, causing it to crack into Mikasa's cheek. She raised a hand, incredulous, to her cheek as she looked down at the ground, before she narrowed her eyes, and turned to look at me with a look of venomous hatred in her eyes. She stalked toward me and I could only watch in horror as her hand raised up, and swiftly cam back down towards my face in to form of a fist.

"Lily!"

I snapped out of my dream to stare at Armin leaning over me as he shook my shoulders.

"W-wha...?" I mumbled, and I rubbed my eyes tiredly.

"You fell asleep. Break is over," Armin explained, causing me to frown. "What's the date?"

"It's November 30th."

I felt myself sag in disappointment and relief at the same time.

"Armin..." I muttered. "Yeah?" he said as he glanced at me in confusion.

"Remind me to never, ever slap Mikasa in the face."

* * *

**(1)** "Hey Armin!"

And it's done!

This was uploaded literally ten minutes before 12/25/13 was over XD

Even if it doesn't appear on FF exactly today...

Next chapter coming soon! AKA when I get motivated enough by reviews...

I hope you all had a great holiday season!


	6. Attack on Connie's Shirt

Hello!

So, I'm trying to make this story go faster by updating faster, so new chapters are coming out!

Just so you guys know, the ending of this story isn't determined, but I have an idea for the ending. If you have any suggestions, just tell me.

Well, I don't have anything to rant about, so without further ado!

Disclaimer: I (sadly) so not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin! TT~TT My life would be complete if I did, though.

Warning: Uh...I'm bringing the language in this chapter to the T rating. Themes also. Just a warning, potty mouth Lily.

* * *

_~Beauty is in the eye of the beholder and it may be necessary from time to time to give a stupid or misinformed beholder a black eye.~ - Jim Henson_

* * *

Lily's P.O.V.

"Hard to believe they'd rather go back to weeding and picking up rocks," Eren said.

"Hey, he didn't ask where you were from, did he?" Marco asked, turning to Eren.

"Shiganshina, the same as those two," he replied, putting his hand on Armin's shoulder and nodding to me.

"I see...that's..." Marco trailed off.

"Then, weren't you there that day?" Connie said excitedly. "Hey, that's..." Marco said.

"Did you see the Colossal Titan?!" Connie stated, still excited, as he leaned forward.

"Y-Yeah..." Eren trailed off. I frowned as I knew where this conversation was going; to the exact time Eren hated most, when his mother died, although other people didn't realize it.

* * *

~Time skip~

* * *

"I already told you I saw it," Eren said exasperated. I was sitting beside him at a table as a crowd of people crowded around him, eager to hear about the fall of Wall Maria. I felt uncomfortable as everyone was crowded around him, and therefore were near me.

Ever hear of a personal bubble people?

"Really?!" Thomas said, and a few people gasped.

"How big was it?"

"Big enough to look over the walls."

"What?! I heard it stepped right over them." "Me too!" "That's what they said in my village."

"No, it wasn't that tall," Eren said. I sighed as I listened to the conversation unfold as Eren was questioned by curious, but unintentionally insensitive trainees.

"What did it look like?" Carolina asked.

I let myself tune out the rest of the conversation as they went on to the Armored Titan as well.

"T-Then, what's a normal titan like?!"

Eren dropped his spoon back into the soup he was drinking as he covered his mouth in shock, looking like he was going to throw up. Everyone was silent as a stricken look crossed Eren's face.

"Hey guys, that's enough," I said, a hint of warning in my voice before Marco could say it. "It was one thing to ask a few questions, but this is taking it too far. Consider how he feels with all these unwanted memories coming back to haunt him."

"I-I'm sorry for asking - " Connie stammered as he took what I said into consideration.

"Don't be!" Eren said, taking a bit of his bread as he regained his composure.

Yep, that was Eren. Stubborn as a mule and doesn't stay weak for long.

"The titans aren't that tough. If we can master the Three-Dimensional Maneuver Gear, they won't stand a chance!" Eren stated confidently.

"That's considering if you can master the 3DMG in the first place, or if you can use it properly in combat," I stated softly, sadly. "If you let your guard down or get careless, or even if you have bad luck, you'll be titan chow...but I'm sure you'll be able to master it," I smiled, and he glanced at me before nodding thoughtfully as he continued.

"Finally, I'm able to train as a soldier...I was so excited, I forgot myself for a second. I'm joining the Survey Corps, so I can wipe the Titans off the face of the earth. I'll kill them all - "

"Hey, are you nuts?"

"Did you just say you wanted to join the Survey Corps?" Jean continued.

Okay, later on, he becomes kinda cool. But now he's just being a dick.

"Yeah, I did," Eren retorted. "And you said you wanted to join the Military Police to take it easy, right?"

"I'm no liar," Jean started confidently. "I'm a straight talker, unlike someone who pretends to have balls of steel, even when he's about to piss himself."

Jean stopped and looked up a bit. "Are you talking about me?" Eren said threateningly.

"Eren, sit down," I murmured, rolling my eyes. "At least you appear to have balls of steel, unlike him, who doesn't even seem to have any. I think he would piss himself if he saw a titan," I continued softly, loud enough for Eren to hear, but soft enough for Jean not to. He raised an eyebrow at me and sniggered softly. "Sorry, Lily, can't," he said, turning his gaze back to Jean. I shook my head in exasperation, and finished eating the bread I had been served.

"Hey, I didn't..."

As they walked toward each other dramatically, I could almost imagine the lightning going between their eyes as they silently challenged the other. All of a sudden, there was the sound of bells clanging, and they looked up, surprised. They both looked a little miffed by the interruption. "Well, I'm sorry," Jean said, not sounding sorry at all. "I didn't want to say you're doing the wrong thing. Peace?" He held up his hand toward Eren, causing Eren to frown. "Eren, no! Bitch slap him!" I stage whispered, causing him to chuckle a bit, but he high-fived Jean anyway to signal a truce. "I'm sorry too."

He still didn't sound sorry. He should have bitch slapped Jean.

That might've caused a few problems later on though...

I frowned at Eren as he walked past out of the doorway. Mikasa walked past Jean, and I followed her.

Jean's eyes widened dramatically as he watched Mikasa go past.

"Hey you two..." Mikasa and I stopped, and we looked between us and back at him as his face turned red.

"W-W-Well, uh...you two look different from the rest of us. Are you sisters? ...I'm s-sorry. Your guys' hair are very pretty. I mean, uh..." he stammered, and I blinked in surprise. Mikasa was supposed to be the only one complimented, but somehow I was roped in from my appearance in this world, I guess. Well, it was actually pretty flattering. Mikasa and I both glanced at each other again. "We aren't sisters. Thank you," she said, and turned around again and started walking toward where Eren went. "To answer your question better, we're probably very distantly related. Our families probably both came from the same place outside the walls. Thanks for the compliment though," I mused.

I turned around and walked after Mikasa. I didn't see it, but I could hear Jean's footsteps behind me as he ran out of the wood building, and looked around frantically as he tried to look for us.

"I'm fine, leave me alone," Eren said.

"You're always so impulsive when you're riled up," Mikasa stated, and I nodded. "Yeah Eren, you two looked like you were about to start a brawl or start catfighting," I snickered, and he sent me a mock glare and rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, isn't your hair a little long? It could cause an accident when you're practicing with your 3DMG. Same with you, Lily."

"Very well. How short should I cut it?" Mikasa asked as she held out a lock of her hair in front of her as she gauged the length of it. "I'm going to keep mine's long, but I'll probably trim it a bit. I'll just tie it up. Mikasa, I think you should cut it to about chin length." "I guess. I'll decide later." I snickered as I realized that Jean must be stricken at this time from listening in on our conversation. I turned half-way around so I could look at Jean from the corner of my eye, but not enough for him to notice I was looking at him. I sniggered as I watched Connie walk past Jean with a contented look on his face.

Jean wiped his hand down the back of Connie's shirt. "H-Hey! What did you just wipe on my shirt?" he exclaimed, and started bending his arms behind his back at weird angles to try and find what had been wiped on it.

"My faith in humanity," Jean said monotonously, while looking like the world is ending. I had to hold my hand over my mouth as I tried to keep the laughter bubbling up in my throat muffled, and Eren and Mikasa looked amused at my mirth, even though they didn't know what it was caused from.

"Hey, you guys go on ahead. I want to check something out," I said, pointing at the building we just came out of.

They shrugged, but continued on without me, talking about training.

I giggled softly as I walked over to the place where Sasha would collapse, and hid behind a nearby building to watch.

I snapped to attention when Sasha tiredly stumbled over to a spot, where she collapsed. "Finally done..."

I watched as I saw a silhouette approach toward the torch, and Sasha's nose twitched as she smelled the bread being brought toward her.

Her eyes snapped open, taking on a red almost glow, and I nearly jumped in surprise.

Sasha flew past Christa faster than my eyes could track, and Christa fell down as the bread was taken from her arms. Poor, sweet Christa stared, wide-eyed in horror, as Sasha gave off the aura of a wild animal as she almost convulsed on all fours with said bread in her mouth.

Her eyes widened. "Bread!" she held the bread in one hand while the other was held up, giving a silly pose I wanted to laugh at.

"That's all I could get, but I saved it for you..." Sasha turned around to look at Christa as she explained. "But you should drink some water first," Christa continued as she gave off the impression of a goddess. I could almost imagine white feathers drifting around her as the air sparkled.

"Are you god?!" Sasha exclaimed as she shot towards Christa again, putting her hands on Christa's shoulders.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Ymir said, walking towards the duo. Both looked up in surprise at her, and Sasha frantically started eating the bread while Christa said, "Um, she spent the whole day running, so I thought I should get her some food."

"So you're trying to do her a good deed?" Christa blinked in surprise, and Sasha, who had finished eating her bread, collapsed in Christa's lap. "Did you do that for the potato girl? Was the effort worth what you got out of it?"

_'I suppose now would be a good time to appear,'_ I thought, and I stepped towards them.

"Um..." I said, not knowing what to say. Christa and Ymir looked in surprise at me when I walked towards them slowly. "I heard some voices, so I went to see what was going on..."

"Well, it doesn't matter," Ymir said, pulling Sasha up on her shoulder to help carry her to bed. "I'm looking towards a lot of fun from this idiot."

"I-I'll help!" I said shyly, not knowing how they'd react. Ymir raised an eyebrow at me. I looked down at the ground embarrassed. "Sure, whatever." I looked up, and she was smirking, but not mockingly.

I smiled.

* * *

"First, we'll evaluate what you have!" Shadis barked loudly. 'Well, I missed you too, you sadist,' I thought snarkily, and I sighed tiredly.

Last night, after the Sasha incident, I couldn't go to sleep. I could only occasionally turn around in my bed (which, by the way, was actually pretty comfortable) as I thought about the next day, which would be when we were evaluated by balancing on our belts.

If I failed that...

Well...

I guess I could still tell Erwin about my knowledge, but how would I be able to fully guarantee my friends would be safe if I weren't there?

With those unhappy thoughts in my head, I could only stare out the window into the darkness of the sky, hoping tomorrow wouldn't be a disaster.

"Anyone unable to do this can't even serve as a decoy! They will be sent to the frontier!" I watched as a few people began hooking up their belts to the machines, and attempted balancing. I noticed out of the corner of my eye as I saw two men approach the back of the crowd of trainees, discussing this exercise and it's purpose.

I watched as Mikasa stayed perfectly still and relaxed, Connie was struggling but succeeding, Sasha staying in an odd position but staying up right, Jean mostly not moving, and poor Eren and his bad belt was upside down, staring forward in horror.

"What are you doing Eren Jaeger?! Pick yourself up!" Shadis yelled at him. I smirked knowingly as some watching started smirking or snickering.

"Hey, who wants to bet money that tomorrow Eren will stay upright? I bet fifteen bucks," I stated softly, and a few people around me turned to stare at me incredulously. "Are you crazy? He'll totally fail again!" a boy with brown hair and blue eyes who was snickering loudly before whispered to me. "Still," I smirked. "Fine. Twenty," he said.

"Twenty-five."

"Twenty-five. Deal," he said confidently.

Oops. Too bad for him.

"You guys are crazy. I can't believe you two are doing this," another boy sighed, and shook his head. I shrugged innocently, and I looked up as my name was called for the assessment.

"Lily Ye!"

I felt all the nervousness come back to me from last night, full swing. I swallowed nervously as I stepped forward and had my belt attached to two ropes on the machine. I felt my weight slowly being taken off my feet as I was raised up, and I had a sudden realization.

This...

This feels exactly like bungee jumping with the ropes tied around your waist, legs, and feet without the actual jumping!

Weirdest analogy ever, but still. It works.

Memories from various amusement parks filled my memory, and somehow my body seemed remember it too, because it instantly relaxed from the familiar feeling.

"Impressive Lily Ye," Shadis said, as I stayed almost perfectly still but rocked back and forth a little, occasionally. I felt the relief build up in my chest as I was lowered back onto the ground.

So far, so good.

* * *

"Stick to the basics, and you should be fine. Don't worry about doing well. Watch the balance and stay centered..." Mikasa offered help, and Armin joined in. I looked up at the rusty sky that was getting darker.

"Just stay relaxed, don't be stiff, or else it'll feel unnatural," I offered, and he nodded. "Okay, I think I can do it this time. Raise me Armin!" he said, but still looked worried. Armin nodded and started turning the crank that lifted Eren by his belt.

I could only cringe when I saw him fall on his face again.

Ouch.

* * *

I sat next to Armin at a table with Eren and Mikasa on the other side. I sighed while tracing my finger a crack in the wood table, bored, as they started bickering about Eren becoming a soldier.

I looked up as the bell rang, which signified that our dinner time was up.

I could only listen sympathetically at Mikasa as she stated her desire to follow him wherever Eren went, only to get ditched midway, and to find Sasha sitting next to her and ask for her bread.

I sighed.

I guess I can only wait for tomorrow.

* * *

I smiled smugly as I watched Eren and Shadis converse about his defective belt.

"Wow, so he managed to stay upright for a while even with a damaged belt?"

"That'll be twenty-five dollars please," I chirped innocently. I smirked widely as I held my hand out, looking at the boy from yesterday. His blue eyes widened, but he clenched his teeth as he handed over the money.

Well, who said my knowledge had to be used for the good of humanity?

* * *

Whoot! A long chapter! Written in a single day too! Still, holy shiz, like, this chapter including the A/N is like 3,000 words long. If there are any mistakes, just tell me and I'll fix them and re-upload the chapter.

Soooo much dialogue...sorry, but I want you all to be able to read it without really having to think back to the episode. I probably failed though.

Anyways, I'm a review whore. I'd love some at this moment.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Bye!


End file.
